The Breakfast Club
by Alyx Monticino
Summary: my own view on the 1985 classic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

CPOV

I can't believe that I was going to school on a Saturday, but I guess skipping school to 'shop' was frowned upon. To be honest I am not the goody good prom queen everyone think, I normally skip school to drink, and it's the only way for me to cope for losing my dad. He was in the war in Iraq and he died serving his country, he was all I had after my mom left us, and my sister moved to Africa. I walked to the school to see Eli Goldsworthy, the school's emo boy, Drew Torres, the schools starting quarterback, Adam Torres, my best guy friend, and Alli Bhandari, my other friend. I knew why Alli was here, but the other three I wasn't quite sure about.

About ten minutes later, Simpson came to let us in the library, commanding us to sit at different tables, telling us he'd be back in an hour. As soon as he left, Eli spoke up, "Clare Edwards, I never thought I'd see the likes of you here," he smirked, "And I never thought hearing my name would sound so gross," I rolled my eyes. Truth be told, I thought Eli was really hot, but he was a total jackass. I pulled out my phone:

**Alli-**

**How are you doing?**

**-Clare**

I waited for her to get the text and reply,

**Clare-**

**I am so scared right now**

**-Alli**

I heard a sniffle and saw that Alli was crying and I ran over to comfort her, "Oh tin man, you do have a heart," Eli cooed, "Will you shut the fuck up; I don't need to deal with your shit, alright?" I shouted. The door burst open, "What the hell is going on here?" Simpson demanded, "Nothing, sir," he gave me a look that told me he was going to object to me sitting with Alli, but the one shred of humanity he had stopped him and he left, "So, what has your thong in a twist?" Eli asked, sharpieing his nails, "Maybe I'm tired of heartless bastards always giving me shit," "You don't even know me," he insisted, "You don't know me either," I retorted, "You're the classic prom queen, you stamp your feet and daddy buys you whatever you want, you could have everything in the world, but you just want attention, you probably got detention for skipping school to shop," he scoffed, "That's where you're wrong," I said, my voice wavering, "Yes, I did cut class yesterday, but it was because I woke up to a man at my house telling me that my dad- the one member of my family I had left- died in Iraq the other day, and after both my mom and my sister deserting me, it was a little hard to handle, so I went to the Ravine to drink, so I don't need some asshole telling me he knows me, and maybe I don't know much about you, but when you never do anything besides say stupid shit to me, it's kind of hard to assume that you're some great guy, and you're right; I don't know you, but I'm sure as hell that I don't want to," I was crying and everyone was just staring so I got up and left. I went into the gym and just sat there on the ground. I just didn't understand how all of this happened to me, I had no one now, besides Alli and Adam, I didn't even know where I would live. I heard the gym door open and Alli sat down next to me, "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, "I don't like calling you when I'm drunk, I never know what I'm going to say," I confessed, "I don't care what you say, you know that you can tell me anything," It was silent for a moment, "Where are you staying?" I shrugged, "Clare, you're telling me that you don't have anywhere to live?" she asked incredulously. Simpson stormed in, "Okay, now that your gossip session is over you can make your way back to the library," he barked.

EPOV

I honestly felt like such a low life. I never meant to make her cry, I just hated how she always used to look down on me and my friends, I guess I just couldn't stop holding a grudge. I wanted to go and apologize, but Alli got up first and after giving me a glare, she went after Clare. We were quiet for a moment, "Women," Drew muttered, I would have agreed, but I actually did feel bad. Adam smacked his arm, "What?" he asked, "Those two are my best friends," Adam said, so Adam the transgender, was friends with the prom queen, and Backwoods Bhandari? "So what are you here for?" Drew asked me, "I walked out of class after bitching out the teacher for waking me up," I said, "And you?" I asked them, "Drew was caught in the boiler room with Bianca, and I honestly had nothing better to do with both my brother and my two best friends in detention," Adam said, "What Alli, what she is here for?" I asked, "I don't know, she's only told Clare," "Doesn't that bother you?" I asked, "She's supposedly your best friend, but she won't tell you why she's here," "It's her thing to tell," he shrugs. He had a point. Simpson walked in asking where the girls went, but none of us actually knew, so we stayed silent and he stormed out, "You don't think they'll get in more trouble, do you?" Adam wondered, another answer we didn't know.

AlPOV

Clare and I walked back to the library with Simpson right on our ass. We walked in, "You had better stay put this time, or you can count on being here next Saturday," he warned. We sat back down all the way in the back, "So Backwoods," Eli said, I hated that name, it reminded me of him, "What did you do to end up here?" he asked, "You have a lot of fucking audacity…" Clare began, "No Clare, it's alright, I'm here because I tried to kill myself,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't remember where I was going with this story, so please, bear with me. I should really write these ideas down...(:**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

AlPOV

I sighed, knowing that only Clare knew the story, and I at least owed Adam an explaination, him being my other best friend, "As most of you know, I dated Johnny Dimarco last year, well I gave him my virginity, and he gave me Syphilis, I confided that in a 'friend' and she told the whole school," I said, refering to Jenna Middleton. I saw Clare clench her fists, I guess that this was another reason for Clare to hate her, well this, and Jenna stealing KC from her, but she was too good for him anyways, "But as I said, I tried to commit suicide by jumping off of the school yesterday," I continued, "It probably wasn't the best idea, because someone told Simpson, and he stopped me before I could," "The one day I decide not to come to school," Clare muttered, "It's not your fault, I'm just crazy," I told her, "You aren't crazy," she protested, "Have you ever tried to commit suicide?" I asked her, "Yes," was her response, "Well then, maybe you're just as crazy as me," I said dumbly, "That might just be why we're friends," she laughed.

CPOV

I think I was only doing this to ease my anger at Jenna, fuck with me, bad idea, fuck with Adam or Alli, you're fucking dead. Simpson came in to lead us into the cafeteria for lunch, "Don't you have any food Clare?" Adam asked, "No, I'm out at home," I said, "Here's an idea. Buy some," Eli said, "Fuck off," I said, "You can have some of mine," Alli offered, "I'm fine, really," I objected, "When did you eat last?" she asked, I thought for a moment, "Two days ago," I replied, "You need to eat, besides Sav made his famous PB and J for me," she chided and I gave in, "Isn't one PBJ the same as another?" Eli asked, "Not Sav's, his just taste better," I said, taking half of Alli's sandwich, "Whatever,"

* * *

><p>We all finished our food rather quickly and then we were back in the library. "Well this is fun," Eli smirked, breaking the previous silence, I would have given a snide comment, but we were all just as bored as him, "Let's play truth or dare," Alli suggested, "Sure," Adam said, "Fine," Drew said, "Whatever," Eli yawned, "I think i'll pass," I said, searching for my iPod through my bag, "C'mon Clare, it'll be super fun," Eli said sarcastically, "Sure it will," I rolled my eyes, "Please Clare?" Alli asked, I looked over at her, then asked, "Alli, truth or dare?" "Yay," she said, "Um, truth," she said, "Have you ever caught yourself checking out the same sex?" I asked, "NO!" she shook her head. It was her turn, "Eli..." "Dare," he said before she finished the question, she asked me for my iPod, this could actually be good, she unplugged the headphones and began scrolling through the songs, "I dare you to slow dance with Clare..." Fuck, "To" she pressed play and 'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith played from it. Using my own iPod against me, I had to admit, it was clever. I looked over to Eli as he made his way over to where I was sitting, while wearing a smug expression on his face, "C'mon Edwards, we can't dissapoint our friends. I starred at him for a moment then looked to Alli, to make sure she was serious, then looked back to Eli, eventually getting up. He took my arms, placing them around his neck, then putting his on my hips, and then we began swaying around. The song ended, and I couldn't get to my seat fast enough. I noticed that he was still wearing that smug smirk as he asked, "Clare, Truth or Dare?" "Truth," I said, "Okay, I have to know, what quality about me do you hate the most?" he asked, "I hate how you are always so smug," I rolled my eyes, "You say it like it's a bad thing," he laughed, I rolled my eyes, "Adam, truth or dare?" "Truth," he said, "Which person in this room do you think is most likely to succeed, and why?" I asked, might as well ask him something to get him thinking, "I'd have to say either you or Alli, because, Drew won't get anywhere spending his free time in the boiler room, Eli doesn't care enough, and I'm me," he said, somewhat reluctantly, "And you are an amazing guy," I said, he rolled his eyes.<p>

AdPOV

I really doubted that everyone thought that, most people thought I was a freaking transgender kid. "Drew, truth or dare?" I asked, seeing as he was the only one to not answer a question, "Um... Dare," he said, "I dare you to kiss anybody in the room," I said, he got up, walking over to Alli, and kissed her softly on the mouth, now it was time for him to choose a victim of sorts, "Eli..." "I suppose I'll pick truth," "Have you ever written a song about someone?"

CPOV  
>Eli took a few minutes before responding, "Yeah, I wrote it after my girlfriend died two years ago," he said in a soft tone, he grabbed his iPod out of his pocket and played a song:<p>

I awoke only to find my lungs empty,  
>And through the night, so it seems I'm not breathing.<br>And now my dreams are nothing like they were meant to be,  
>And I'm breaking down, I think I'm breaking down.<p>

And I'm afraid to sleep because of what haunts me,  
>Such as living with the uncertainty<br>That I'll never find the words to say which would completely explain  
>Just how I'm breaking down<p>

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead,<br>But now it's like the night is taking sides  
>With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind<br>Could it be this misery will suffice?

I've become a simple souvenir of someone's guilt  
>And like the sea, I'm constantly changing from calm to ill<br>Madness fills my heart and soul, as if the great divide could swallow me whole  
>Oh, how I'm breaking down<p>

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Maybe I'll sleep when I am dead,<br>But now it's like the night is taking up sides  
>With all the worries that occupy the back of my mind<br>Could it be this misery will suffice.

Oh in the life,

Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Someone come and, someone come and save my life<br>Someone come and, someone come and save my life  
>Could it be this misery will suffice.<p>

It got uncomfortably quiet as people starred at Eli with pitty, so I began searching in my bag, until I found what I was looking for, "Are you really going to smoke a cigarette right now?" Alli asked incredulously, "I could smoke some weed instead, if that is any better," I said knowing that that would pisse her off even more, "No, that is not better, you should talk to someone," she suggested, "I am talking to someone, I am talking to you, I've talked to Adam and Eli, hi Drew, how are you doing? See I just talked to Drew too... If you don't like me the way I am, I can just leave," I said, "That's not what I want, and you know it," she said, "I know, but I am serious, the only thing keeping me here is you and Adam, if I wanted to I could go to Kenya to live with my sister, or find my mom in Vancouver," I said, I had finally found my weed, so I walked to the back of the library and lit up.

EPOV

I was shocked. Clare Fucking Edwards just made a huge ass scene to get attention away from me. After a moment of everyone starring after her, I decided to get up and join her. I sat across from her and she just starred at me, blowing a mouthful of smoke in my direction, "I realized what you did up there, thank you," I said, "I didn't do that for you, I did that because I wanted to smoke," she said with an amused look in her eyes, "Uh huh, really?" I asked, "Sure," she rolled her eyes, offering me some weed. This was the weirdest day ever, I was sharing weed with Clare Edwards, the Junior Class President was sharing her weed with me, "So do you really hate me?" I asked, "No," she shook her head, "I just hate the way you and your friend look down at me, "You mean the same way you and your friends look down on mine," I stated, she shook her head again, "The other people I hang with aren't my real friends, I hang out with Alli and Adam, and we never have done that, you just piss me off at times," she said, "Oh," was my smart response, "Can I be honest with you?" she asked, "I'd be a little offended if you weren't," I smirked, "See, that smuggness is what always pisses me off," she whined, "Back to the whole honesty thing..." I said, "Oh yeah, honestly I've liked you since the day that I met you," she said, starring at the ceiling, I was about to reply when the other three came back to join us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ooh... I am finding this amusing... so maybe another chapter or two tonight?**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

CPOV

I can't believe I just said that, but as my highness clouded my mind, I began to care less and less. The other three came to join us, and before long we were all high off our asses, "When should Simpson be back?" I asked Eli, a seasoned veteran of detention, "Shit like fifteen minutes," he said. We all got up and began to open the windows, "Is there any chance that we can open the upper windows?" Alli asked, "Not unless you are like twenty feet tall," Eli said, "Or... we could climb the pillars," I said, "Clare, you are out of your fucking mind," he said, "No, she'll fine, she is a super good climber," Adam said, "And if she falls?" he asked, "Why do you care so much?" Drew asked, yeah why does he care so much? I went to the nearest pillar and began climbing. It was just like the rope in seventh grade, only a little wider. I made it to the height of the window and pulled it open, luckily it opened inward so it wasn't as hard to open. I slid down the pillar and climbed up the next one, and kept going until I had just opened the tenth and final window. I lost my grip about halfway down, and fell. Alli screamed and I braced myself for the fall, but I ended up falling into someone's arms; Eli's. He set me down, and we heard footsteps coming quickly toward the library, so we ran to our seats and made it look like we were busy. Mr. Simpson bursted through the door, "Who screamed?" he demanded, "I did sir," Alli said in a small voice, "Why?" he pressed, "I saw a spider," she lied, "I don't believe you, where is it now?" he asked, "On the bottom of my shoe... sir," I spoke up, he glared at me, "Well since you kids seem so bored, I want you all to write an essay," he said, "Looks like someone is stuck in the eighties,' Eli muttered, "What was that Mr. Goldsworthy?" he asked, "Why ask, you heard me." Eli stated, "You have earned yourself a detention next week," he said, somewhat smug, "Oh my God... You're right," I blurted, for no other reason, than to have a reason to see Eli, "You will join him, Ms. Edwards," he snapped, "She can't, we have a student council summit to go to," Alli piped in, "Not anymore, because you all have another detention," "Adam and Drew didn't do anything," I stated, "You have another one," "Give me as many as you want, it doesn't really bother me," I said, "And another one, next word out of you, you're expelled," he shouted, the custodian came in, wheeling his trashcan in, "Dude, that isn't fair," Eli objected, "Well you two can discuss that the next few Saturdays as you will be joining her," Eli glared at Mr. Simpson, "Anymore objections, comments, questions? Good, now write." he said storming out. I got up, pissed. I wanted to punch something, but I settled for pushing a bookshelf over, and then I just sat in the back.

EPOV

I walked back to sit with Clare, "Don't let him get to you, he's full of shit," I said, trying to comfort her, "He's a fucking douche," she steamed, kicking a nearby book, "So... how have you been?" I asked, she starred at me like I had grown a third head, "I mean, it is hard to lose someone that you are really close to," I explained, "Oh... it's kind of funny, I do the same things I did when he was alive, either drinking til I pass out, or getting so high that I can't see straight. Alli asked me why I didn't tell call her and tell her that my dad died, I told her that I don't like to call her when I am drunk, but the truth is, I drank so much that I passed out, and I don't want her to worry about me, she has enough shit to deal with, without worrying about whether or not I wake up in the morning," she said, "You really don't care, do you?" I asked, she shook her head, "So where do you go from here?" I asked, I was about to clarify, but she seemed to understand, "I don't really know, I will probably move in with Alli or something, cause I don't have the money to pay for my house, and if I survive the next two years, college, then I don't even know, I almost want to reconnect with my mom and sister, but at the same time I don't. They deserted me and my dad, and that kind of ruined our lives, we spent most of our days together drinking and smoking, like I do already, that's how I got so close to my dad." she admitted.

CPOV

I don't know why I was telling him all of this, but the words just kept coming out, and now I was telling him things that barely anyone knew, "Um, about earlier, when you said that you liked me since you met me..." here it comes, he is going to laugh in my face; it was Eli Goldsworthy, "I feel the same way," WHAT? "Really?" I asked, "Yeah, I mean what's not to like, you are beautiful, smart, funny, and you don't take anyone's shit," he explained, "Thanks?" I said, "I mean it, you are like the perfect president," he said. It was quiet for a few minutes, "Do you want to do something tonight?" he asked out of nowhere, "Such as...?" I asked, "Bianca is throwing a party tonight, her parties are usually decent, and she somehow manages to get some pretty good booze," he said, "You had me at 'good booze'" I joked, "Cool," he said.

* * *

><p>We finally decided to join the other group again and there we all sat, on top of our tables, "Is anyone actually planning to do this paper?" I asked, "I don't see the point of us all doing one, we will all pretty much say the same thing," Adam stated, "He has a point," Eli said, "You just don't want to write one," I pointed out, "That is... very true," he admitted, "Well, if he is going to do this detention like an old eighties movie, why don't we give him the same essay that was in the movie," Alli said, "That is a good idea," Drew said, I used the internet on my phone to find that letter, and wrote it down, fixing a few things. It read:<p>

_Saturday, March 24, 2011. Degrassi High School, Toronto, Ontario. 60062._

_Dear Principal Simpson, we understand the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for the things that we did wrong... and what we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a transgender, an athlete, a basket case, a prom queen, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Adam Torres, Alli Bhandari, Clare Edwards, Drew Torres, and Eli Goldsworthy._

We all decided that this was good enough. The only bad thing is we were bored again, "I don't mean to be mean or anything, but doesn't it bother you that you are now kind of fifth wheelish," Eli asked, I smacked his arm, "He has a girlfriend," I said, "Who," he asked, "Fiona Coyne," Adam said with a smile, "Nice," Eli said.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in the office of Principal Archie Simpson...<em>

"Archie, do you have a moment?" the custodian Jim asked, "Sure, what do you need," Mr. Simpson asked, putting down the morning paper. Jim left his trash can outside of the office, then took a seat in front of the principal, "I think your ar being too hard on those kids," Jim said, "They are rule breakers, and will be treated as such," Simpson justified, "Rule breakers, not law breakers," Jim persisted, "I fear you don't know your students at all,"


	4. Chapter 4

**I guess people like this... and I might have actually figured out where to go with this one... Oh and before I forget, be looking for a new story soon, it will be titled Savin' Me, I think/ hope you will like it...**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY...<strong>

_Meanwhile, in the office of Principal Archie Simpson..._

_"Archie, do you have a moment?" the custodian Jim asked, "Sure, what do you need," Mr. Simpson asked, putting down the morning paper. Jim left his trash can outside of the office, then took a seat in front of the principal, "I think your ar being too hard on those kids," Jim said, "They are rule breakers, and will be treated as such," Simpson justified, "Rule breakers, not law breakers," Jim persisted, "I fear you don't know your students at all,"_

* * *

><p>"Why I have never been so insulted in my entire life," Simpson gasped, "Is that so," Jim thought, "Let us test this, Adam Torres, he is transgender," "That I knew," the principal interjected, "He is bullied everyday, yet he remains optomistic, thinking that one day, people will see past that," Jim began, "He has a brother, Andrew... Drew Torres. As many know, he isn't the brightest student, but he works as hard as he can to keep his grades up, because without him, his team would be screwed. So what if it wasn't the most ethical way to blow off some steam, he did. He needs a mentor, not someone who looks down at his simplicity. Then you have the beautiful Alli Bhandari, the intellectual girl of a conservative Muslim upbringing. Rebelious for the first few years, but now, she is hurting, contracting Syphilis from a previous fling, having the news of that spread around the school through a thought to be reliable friend, all the while having to deal with her overbearing parents, which have lead to suicidal thoughts and almost actions, then there is Elijah Goldsworthy, prefers to go by Eli. He is openly cold to just about everyone, but inside he is mourning the lost of his girlfriend in an accident involving a car, two years back, thus leaving him openly apathetic. And finally there is Clare Edwards, the Junior Student Council President, best friends of both Adam and Alli, deserted by her mother at age eight, then again seven years later by her sister. Through this she grew exceptionally close to her father. Her father went of to Iraq a year ago, then died a day ago, a week before he was due back to Toronto, that is why she wasn't present at school yesterday," Jim finished, leaving his boss speechless.<p>

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

"So why are we climbing bookshelves again?" Alli asked, skeptically, "Something to do," Eli responded, reaching the top of one, then offering me his hand and pulling me up, "And when Simpson finds us up here, Clare will be expelled and the rest of us will be in deep shit," Drew said, laying back on the bookshelf he was on, "You didn't have to go through with it," I stated, he shrugged, "Like Eli said, it's something to do," he sighed. Before any of us could say or do anything else, the doors opened.

* * *

><p>Principal Simpson walked into the library. He looked up to see all of his detainees on top of the school's bookshelves, "Will you all please come down," he asked in a calm demeanor, this surprised the students, who were curious of his change of heart in the matter of less than an hour. They all swiftly hopped off of their respective bookshelf, and sat at one of the library's many tables, "I would like to apologize for my behavior during the greater part of today, you all have spent enough of your day here, and I just want to say that you all may leave," he said. No one moved, curious as to if this was a test, finally Clare raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Edwards?" "Um... If you are serious," he nodded, "I actually wanted to thank you," now it was the Principal's turn to be curious, along with Clare's friends, "Allow me to explain, today I walked in here, void of all hope that my life would get better after the news that I had recieved yesterday. I saw the four others here, thinking that these people, although two being the people I trust most, would never understand what I am going through. I was wrong sir, I had much more in common with all of them than I could have imagined. If not for coming here, I probably would have ended my life today," she admitted. For the second time in a matter of minutes Archie Simpson was rendered speechless.<p>

* * *

><p>The five students walked out of the library, passing the lone custodial worker, "I don't know what you did, but thank you," Clare said, pausing as she passed, "I only brought what was right in front of him, to his attention. They parted ways, with the auburn haired girl and the goth boy climbing into a hearse, and the other three into a van owned by the mother of the two brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>Mr. Simpson walked into his office, sitting at his desk with a sigh, still trying to process the events that happened during the more recent part of his day. He looked down, noticing an envelope with his name neatly scrawled on the front. He opened it, pulling the pieces of lined paper out. It was a note from none other than Clare:<p>

_Principal Simpson,_

_I am sorry, I know I have probably bothered you enough today to last a lifetime, but I had an idea. This school is way too divided. I think we could use some activities to bring it together. Things that we **really** need to focus on are suicide and bullying, which I have found prominant in our hallways, as well as among my friends. That being so, I feel it is important that we take steps to eliminate these problems from our campus, making it a place where people aren't afraid to be theirselves at._

_Clare Edwards._

* * *

><p><strong>I actually enjoyed writing this... To be honest, the top part of this was supposed to be a part of the chapter prior to this one, but I forgot to save it and pressed a wrong button, so that part was gone, so I decided to end that chapter differently, and rewrite the part that was erased, I think I actually like it better...<strong>

**ALyxx Monticino**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am in the mood to write, so I shall... Sleeping is overrated anyways... I guess if people are reading this and commenting, that means they like it, either that or they have nothing better to do... But that's how I got into this, so I see nothing wrong with it. Sorry for the rambling, I said that sleeping was overrated, I didn't mean that I wasn't tired. But I will live...**

**Alyxx Monticino**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

"So, the party isn't until nine, and we are meeting the other three there, meaning that we have five hours to kill, what do you want to do?" I asked Clare, who was reading a text message. She shrugged, "Are you hungry?" I asked, she shook her head, "You ate some of Alli's sandwich, before that, when was the last time you ate?" "Maybe Monday?" she guessed, "We are definatly getting you some food," I said, heading for the Dot, she sighed.

* * *

><p>We sat in a booth and someone came to get our order. I ordered us both a cheeseburger, fries, and a Coke, "We aren't leaving until you finish all of your food," I said, while she just stared at the food that was just placed in front of her. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a fry and placing it in her mouth. I had a feeling that this would be a very long meal.<p>

CPOV

He didn't understand that in all reality I didn't eat that much. Peter passed by a few times, asking if we needed anything, seemingly cautious. I found that strange, I even saw Spinner look our way once or twice, probably curious for the reason it was taking me two hours to eat, and I had barely touched my burger, but Eli didn't say a thing. I was probably going to regret this later, but I finally grew tired of the constant stares of my sister's exes, as well as sitting in the booth that we were currently at, so I began to eat my burger, and I finished within ten minutes. We walked back to his hearse, "Where to now?" he asked, "Um... to my house, I guess. I need to grab the mail and check the messages on the phone, I am expecting someone to call," I said. I gave him directions, and within minutes, we were parked in front of my house. I walked up the steps with him in tow, grabbing the mail before walking through the door. _Bill...Bill...Something for my dad...Bill...Something for me. _I turned the envelope around in my hands, contemplating whether or not to open this letter alledgedly from my father:

_To my baby girl,_

_These constant days away from you are driving my crazy, and I am counting down the minutes until my arrival back to you. This past year has been hell not being able to see your smiling face everyday, those few visits weren't enough to keep me from missing you, but you had always told me to live out my dream and serve our country. Thanks to you I have been able to accomplish that. I know these past few years have been hard on you what with your mother and sister leaving us, but even though I am gone, I can always be found in your heart. If anything happens before I see you again, I want you to know that I love and cherish you. If I died, it was fighting for your safety, I am so proud of the kind- hearted young women you have become, and somehow I must have done something right to be graced with a daughter as great as you._

_I love you, and will see you soon,_

_Daddy_

I realized that this was dated from five days ago. I couldn't register this. I couldn't think or move. I was breaking down.

EPOV

Clare had been staring at a letter for the last ten or fifteen minutes. Something had to be wrong, I could feel it, "Clare," I said softly, nothing from her, "Clare," I said a little louder. She moved this time, falling to her knees. I rushed over to her, holding her in my arms as she began to cry. I felt so helpless, not knowing what to do. We remained like this for at least an hour, and just as I was about to call Alli or Adam for help, there was a knock at the door. Clare stifly stood up, fixing her clothes and wiping her eyes, before she went to answer the door. She opened the door, squealing as she threw herself into someone's arms.

CPOV

I felt myself smile for the first time in what felt like ages as I was wrapped in the embrace of my godmother, Lieutenant Lou Anne Tennant. "Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" she asked, pulling back, I gave her a half shrug, which she, being the perceptive person she was, understood completely, "Have you been eating?" she asked, I looked back at Eli for a moment, "Today I have," I said, she noticed my little exchange with him, so next she said, "I suppose I have you to thank for that, hello I am Lieutanant Lou Anne Tennant, I worked with her father," she said, streatching her hand out to Eli, "I am Eli Goldsworthy, her..." he began, "Boyfriend, he's my boyfriend," I said, as he searched for the right word. After we got passed the formalities, Lou Anne got to the reason she was there, "I am in town for the next few weeks, so I thought we could plan your father's funeral arrangements, and the sooner it is, the better," she said, I nodded, "I have plans tonight, but I will get everything worked out tomorrow, and we will plan for his funeral being two weeks from today," I said, she nodded in agreement, "Sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, heading for her car. I waved as she drove off, then I leaned my head on Eli's shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around me.

* * *

><p>Somehow we had managed to waste five hours in the time it took me to eat, have a mental breakdown, and talk about funeral arrangements, so we were on our way to Bianca's party. We got there just as the other three did, "Dude, you look like hell, are you okay?" Adam asked, "I look about as great as I feel," I said. Alli pulled me away, to 'fix my face' as she put it. When she was finished, I looked great, then I went back to find Eli. I spotted him talking to Bianca and Owen. Bianca gave me a look of disdane as I approched, while Owen looked me up and down. Eli smiled and handed me a drink, and eventually we walked away from his friends.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to dance or something?" he asked, I had already finished either three or four drinks, so I was happily buzzed, "Sure, that'd be cool," I said. I guess you could say that I was a decent dancer, but if you ask me Eli was better, even though it didn't take much skill to grind. After a few songs, Eli went to get me another drink and I walked over to Alli and Drew, "Who would have pictured Eli as the dancing type, huh?" Alli commented, I nodded my head, "Where is Adam?" I asked, "Fiona ended up coming home earlier than planned, so they are here somewhere," Drew answered, Eli came back with my drink and I thanked him, "How many is that?" Alli asked, "Five," I stated, "So I take it you aren't shit- faced yet," Alli guessed, "I haven't passed out yet, so no," I said, "So, out of curiousity, how many drinks does it take for you to get shit- faced?" Eli asked, "Usually at least ten drinks, at about seven or eight I get actually drunk..." "Do you plan on getting 'actually drunk'?" "I don't really know, you were right, this is good booze," "I guess Fiona thinks so too," Alli stated as Fiona stumbled over to us with a red cup, identical to mine, with a semi- peeved Adam following her, "Fiona, you have had enough to drink," he said, "BUuut , I-I'vee onnnnllllllyyyyyyy h-had lyke t-twoo," she whined while holding up three fingers. I'd definately say she was smashed, so while she was looking at Adam, I knocked her cup out of her hand, "Oh, I am so sorry Fi," I said as she turned to me, "Let me get you another one," I walked away and Adam followed me, "What the hell do you think you are doing," "I am getting her a drink," I stated as we made it to a cooler marked 'soda', I grabbed a can of Sprite out of it and poured it into a red cup, "She is so drunk, she won't know the difference," I claimed as realization dawned on his face, "Oh," was his smart reply.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So this is like Chapter 5 I think...? I want to write another chapter either now or later... and we will go from there, soooo... yeah.<strong>

**Alyxx Monticino**


End file.
